zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Zoey Brooks
Zoey Brooks (b. 1992) is a fictional titular character and the main protagonist on the Nickelodeon TV show Zoey 101. Zoey is the oldest child of Mr. and Mrs. Brooks, and the older sister of Dustin Brooks. In season one, she is roomates with Nicole Bristow and Dana Cruz. In Season 2, she is roomates with Nicole and new PCA student, Lola Martinez. In seasons 3 and 4, she is roomates with Lola and Quinn Pensky. Her other friends are her later boyfriend Chase Matthews, Michael Barrett, and she is frenemies with Logan Reese. Zoey enjoys basketball and is one of the first girls on the PCA Basketball Team. She also enjoys designing clothes and backpacks and is quite good at playing Disc Golf. She is a good actress and won the role of a female alien in the school play alongside Logan Reese. Zoey owns a pink Jet X and enjoys eating at Sushi Rox. She ran for class president, but dropped out due to her friendship with Chase. Zoey has two enemies, Rebecca and Stacy, but mostly she is friends with everyone at PCA and has two boyfriends during the series, James Garrett and Chase Matthews. Zoey sticks up for her friends and her little brother and proves herself as a true friend. Character 'History' Zoey (Seasons 1-4) is the main female character on Zoey 101. She starts at Pacific Coast Academy as an eighth grader in Season 1. Almost every boy at PCA likes her, including Chase Matthews, though she never lets that go to her head. She wears a necklace with her dorm key on it, as she kept misplacing her key and locking herself out of her room. Zoey has used her talents to design clothes and backpacks, among other things. She is one of PCA's first ever female students, joining her younger brother Dustin, whom she mothers, even though he is mature far beyond his years. One of Zoey's best friends is honor student Chase Matthews, who showed her around campus during her first day at PCA. Chase has a serious crush on Zoey, although Zoey never realized it untill the season finale of season 3, Goodbye Zoey. Zoey is also close with her roommates, and with Chase's roommates Michael Barrett and Logan Reese. Zoey is currently one of the only girls on PCA's basketball team. Zoey is a natural leader, whose spunk, charm, and independent nature help her rally support for anything she does. In the series finale of season 3, "Goodbye Zoey", she moves to London to go to a preparatory school called Covington while her dad works in England. She comes back to tell Chase her true feelings after overhearing through a faulty webcast of Chase telling Michael and Logan that he loved her. However, he transferred to Covington in London, because he decided he must be with her. They try to date via web-cam, but decide that it wouldn't work out and that they would have to wait until Chase returns to PCA after one full semester. While Chase is in London, Zoey meets and start dating Michael and Logan's new roomate, James Garrett, and he tells her that he loves her before prom. Zoey, unsure of her feelings, decides to break up with him, though they decide to remain friends. After a long wait, Chase and Zoey share their first kiss and officially become a couple in the series finale "Chasing Zoey". 'Personality' Zoey is a very friendly person. She often is shown to be caring and compasionate towards others. She is also very girly, and her favorite color is pink, as she owns lots of pink things like; a Jet X, a laptop and other things. Zoey often forgets her room key, so she made her own necklace with her key on and painted pink spots on it and also added a sparkling hot pink 'Z' pendant. Zoey likes to spend time with her friends at Sushi Rox, eating lunch, doing homework in the lounge and hanging out in their dorm rooms. Zoey is portrayed as sensible, playful, honest, opinionated and intelligent individual. She's a born leader with the ability to rally others to join her cause.Zoey is a veyr smart beautiful intelligant young ladie she always head to victory and towards being smart... and intelligant she always has faith in her self and her friends very much. Zoey was always loyal to her friends, even when it was hard to do so. She often puts her friends needs before her own, and even tried to helps people who she is only auqanted with. Zoey was also quick to rectify her wrongs and was usually the first willing to apologize for her mistakes. In Zoey's Tutor, Zoey keeps a secret that Logan is her tutor for Chemistry class to avoid being embarrassed that she's being tutored by someone so much lower than her. She states that she hated lying to her roommates about this, and eventually decides not to keep it a secret anymore. Popular, beautiful and well liked, her friends and peers often looked to her for advice and guidence, as she was the group's "fixer." Despite all her positive qualities, she was known to be competitive, moody and seemed to capable of carrying a grudge, but these attributes rarely clouded her good judgement. Zoey is also considered a bit of a percectionist, as she was disappointed when she recieved her first "C" grade in Chemistry class, and did anything she could to improve her grades. 'Skills and abilities' As stated above, Zoey really had a knack for solve problems and is usually the one of the "group" to think through tough situations and help people out of their troubles. Zoey enjoys sports and is on the basketball team with her friend Dana in Season 1, and is also on the disc golf team with Chase, Michael, Logan, Dana and Nicole, Zoey is not a fast runner and sometimes struggles during running class. In Wrestling, Zoey managed to break up a fight between two sixth graders by herself. Zoey has joined the wrestling team because of this. In Surprise, Zoey reveals that she has spent one summer after her 10th grade year being a lifeguard. Zoey is also very good in her classes and is a straight-"A" student. Through out the series, Zoey has been shown to receive excellent grades in her classes, despite struggling in Chemistry at one time in Season 3. In Goodbye Zoey, she was invited to attend a prestigious preperatory boarding school in London, England and which Zoey accepted the offer. 'Physical appearance' Zoey is has a fair skin color and her face is smooth and free of any acne. Zoey also has brown eyes. in season 1, had blonde hair that is long and flowing, down to her shoulders, however, In subsequent seasons, she died her hair brown. Zoey also always wears a pink key around her neck. Zoey is about average height. She also frequently wears pink-colored clothes, as she is fairly girly. She often wears blue jean pants, or leggings with gym shoes or flats. Relationships 'Romantic interests' 'Chase Matthews' :Main article: Zoey and Chase relationship Chase was the first person Zoey met at PCA. The first time she spoke to him was when he rode his bike into a flag pole and cut his elbow. He then showed her around PCA and to her dorm room, room 101 in Brenner Hall. Zoey and Chase's relationship grew throughout the first season and although despite everyone telling him to tell Zoey his feelings for her, Chase still kept it from Zoey and occasionally would turn into lying to her to stop her from knowing. Zoey and Chase had several arguments and fall outs during season 2 and 3 such as in the episode The Election, Zoey and Chase were both competing to be class president and dropped out. Another argument happened in the season 3 episode The Radio when Chase gave Zoey a radio and then wanted it back but Zoey refused. Throughout the series, Chase would go to lengths to find out if Zoey felt the same way about him. In the episode Time Capsule Chase stole Zoey's tape out of the time capsule and tried to watch it but decided not to know about how Zoey feels about him. Zoey says she doesn't have feelings for Chase and does not believe the people who tell her, although she gets jealous when Chase is with another girl. In Lola Likes Chase, Zoey was very clearly jealous that her friend Lola had a crush on Chase, but she didn't tell Chase about this; the crush eventually sorted itself out when the two found they had nothing in common. When Zoey was offered to go to England with her parents, everyone had heard about it except Chase and he thought she had decided to go without talking to him first, and was upset. Zoey decides to go and then leaves, when Michael accidentally left the webcam connected to Zoey's computer in England on, she overheard Chase talking to Logan and Michael about how he is in love with Zoey and that he has been in love with her since the minute he first laid eyes on her, she later decides to return to PCA to be with Chase but it turns out Chase had gone to England to be with her and explains that he cannot come back to PCA until he completed an entire semester in England. While he is gone Zoey dates James Garrett, Logan and Michael's new roommate. After they break up, Chase returns and he and Zoey share a kiss and attend the prom together as a couple. 'James Garrett' James became Michael and Logan's new roommate after Chase left, and then became Zoey's new boyfriend, they dated from the episodes Rumor of Love to Chasing Zoey. Zoey and James had a good relationship and never argued.The couple tried to have a romantic dinner at Vacarros after believing no one else in PCA could afford it but it got ruined by the rest of the gang. But to make up for it, the rest of the gang planned for them to have a quiet dinner on the PCA volleyball court. In Chasing Zoey, James gave Zoey a necklace saying he loves her, but Zoey ended up breaking up with him because she loved Chase more than she loved him. 'Friends' 'Quinn Pensky' :Main article: Zoey-Quinn Relationship Zoey and Quinn became friends in New Roomies, where Zoey temporarily stayed with Quinn after Zoey began arguing with her roommates. Quinn happily performed several scientific experiments on her, to Zoey's dismay. After Zoey grew tired of this, she sought to move out of Quinn's room but felt bad because she didn't want to hurt Quinn's feelings (although Quinn ironically wanted to do the same due to Zoey's reluctance of Quinn's experiments). As the series progressed, Zoey and Quinn gradually grew closer together. In the season 2 premiere, Quinn moves into the room next door to Zoey, Nicole, and Lola's room, and is so excited that she installs an HDTV inside both rooms so they can video chat to their will. In Battle of the Bots, after Logan calls Quinn a dork behind her back and everyone laughs - Zoey included. Zoey is the first one to talk to Quinn and apologizes. Quinn is shocked to see that the gang, especially Zoey laughed at Logan's remark and that she thought that Zoey was her friend. In the end of the episode, Zoey along with everyone else made up and Quinn forgives them. By season 3, Zoey and Quinn become roommates and best friends, although at first Zoey (and Lola) are hesitant to let Quinn room with them. In Surprise, Quinn is persistent on getting Zoey to realize that Chase is in love with Zoey. In Chase's Girlfriend, Quinn immediately began to dislike her (most likely for being the reason that Zoey and Chase aren't in a romantic relationship). After hearing that Rebecca threatened Zoey, Quinn grabbed on of her Quinnventions and said "I'll be back in 10 minuets". In the sequel episode Zoey's Balloon, after seeing Zoey dressed in a banana suit, Quinn asks her why she is dressed as such, but Zoey doesn't want to answer. Quinn expresses to Zoey that because they are roommates, Zoey should be able to confide in her anything. After Zoey confesses that Zoey is being blackmailed, Quinn stays up all night in their room to find the culprit, and goes to great lengths with Lola to stop Firewire and Rebecca, who are the people responsible for Zoey's dilemma. 'Nicole Bristow' Nicole was the second person Zoey met at PCA and one of her first roommates. Zoey and Nicole got along most of the time and barely argued, but Nicole would sometimes be upset with Zoey when she didn't stick up for her when she would have arguements with their third roommate Dana Cruz in season 1 and when Zoey agreed with the rest of the group that Nicole shouldn't play in the tournament of Disc Golf in the the episode The Election, even though she knew she was terrible at it. Nicole ignored Zoey when everyone had believed that she had made a nasty video about Chase to get more votes. Nicole became one of Zoey's best friends straight away in the series, Zoey and Nicole were almost always together during their time at PCA, and Nicole proved herself to be a good friend to Zoey by staying with her on the basketball game against the boys, despite the fact that Nicole wasn't good at sports and stuck with her when Zoey believed that Chase cheated in a competition in the movie Spring Break-Up. Zoey was the first person Nicole told about not returning to PCA during the third season and said that would come back, but for the rest of the series she was at Malibu Girls School and still kept in contact with Zoey. 'Dana Cruz' Dana was the third person Zoey met at PCA and her second roommate. Zoey and Dana got along but argued twice during their first year. Zoey often found herself breaking up an argument between Dana and Nicole, who argued most of the time. Zoey and Dana became best friends and worked together on school projects like making a commercial for a Jet-X bike. When Dana was accepted for the European Exchange Program, Zoey and Nicole became roomates with Lola Martinez, but it is unknown if they kept in contact with her or not. 'Lola Martinez' Lola was Zoey's second roommate in her second year at PCA. Lola and Zoey got on along most of the time and became best friends. Lola stood beside Zoey in Spring Break-Up when Chase was suspected of cheating in the competition. Lola was on Zoey's side alot of time during season 2, their first major argument was in the season 3 episode Miss PCA when they were arguing over winning a beauty pagent. After that Zoey and Lola became closer and never had an arguement again athough Zoey disapproved of Lola's relationship with Vince Blake. Zoey and Lola attended prom with their dates and never argued again in the series. 'Michael Barrett' :Main article: Michael-Zoey relationship Zoey met Michael on her first day at PCA when she was challenged to a Girls vs Boys basketball match by Logan Reese. After discovering Michael is good friend, Zoey soon became close friends with Michael. Zoey, throughout the series supported Michael and he supported her. 'Logan Reese' Logan was the fourth person Zoey met on her first day at PCA and they didn't start off on good terms when Zoey wanted to join the basketball team but he said girls can't play, which then led to a boys vs. girls basketball match. Zoey and Logan are friends most of the time but have an arguement on almost every episode of the show he appears in. He often flirts with her Lola, Dana, and Nicole, but he always gets rejected by them. Because Logan is so selfish, it is often what triggers arguements between him and Zoey. In the episode Wrestling, Zoey was injured in a match during a fight between a wrestler named Chuck Javers and when she woke up in the hospital, she learned that Logan went to sort Chuck out for being so hard on her and got himself injured, so it showed that he is a true friend to Zoey despite that they don't always get along. 'Paige Howard' Zoey and Paige Howard are good friends. Zoey helped Paige find her classes on her first day at PCA and introduced her to her friends and roommates Lola and Quinn, who also become friends with her. Zoey helped Paige when her science project for the school went wrong. After Paige left to attend a new school she and Zoey were still friends. 'Family' 'Parents' Zoey is quite close to her parents and gets along with them well. Zoey accepted their offer to move to England with them and attend Covington. But shortly after arriving, Zoey overheard Chase say he is in love with Zoey and has been since they met and asked her parents to move back to PCA to be with Chase, but then discovering he had moved to England to be with her, she stayed at PCA. Zoey was still close to her parents after she moved back to PCA. 'Dustin Brooks' Zoey is very close to her younger brother Dustin and mothers him, to his annoyance. Zoey and Dustin have several falling outs during the show, but get along well. 'Enemies' 'Rebecca' Zoey and Rebecca were good friends at first, but when Rebecca learned of her friendship with Chase she told Zoey to stay away from him. When Zoey told Chase about Rebecca he tried to talk to her and she admitted to threatening and disliking Zoey which lead to Chase to break - up with her. Later in series three, Rebecca finds Zoey balloon with her secret in it, which was for a class project, and threatened to tell the whole of PCA her secret. 'Stacy' Stacy is one of Zoey's enemy that is only seen/mentioned in Backpack. Zoey didn't mind Stacy when they first met, but Stacy stole Zoey's idea to decorate backpacks and was gaining lots of money off of it. To beat her out, Zoey improved a better design for the backpacks and succeeded. Ever since then, the two have disliked each other. Appearances Zoey is the only one out of all the main characters to appear in all 65 episodes of the show, including all four Zoey 101 TV movies. Portrayal Zoey is portrayed by Jamie Lynn Spears. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main characters Category:Female characters